


In Your Own Skin

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Noiz is released from the hospital, Aoba accompanies him back to his apartment. Goes off Noiz's good end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Own Skin

Aoba was there to meet Noiz the day he was discharged from the hospital. Noiz was still a little unsteady when he walked, and although he said that it wasn't necessary, Aoba called a taxi so he wouldn't have to walk home. He offered to pay for it too, but Noiz's apartment was farther away from the hospital than he'd anticipated and they ended up splitting the bill. Noiz's apartment was in a decent part of town, but the building itself looked a little run down; not nearly as bad as some of the buildings in the Ward, but in desperate need of non-essential maintenance like a fresh coat of paint and a good overall clean on the exterior. Inside, the hallways and staircases were narrow and a little too dark for Aoba's liking, but they were clean and well-kept.

"Is there an elevator?" Aoba asked, scouring the small lobby.

Noiz shook his head and shrugged. "My apartment is on the third floor. Not that far to walk."

Aoba didn't bother mentioning that the third floor was the highest in the building. He let Noiz take his time and climb the stairs at his own pace, and after a surprisingly short amount of time they'd reached the final landing and Noiz was fishing his apartment keys out of his pocket. Aoba glanced at the keys and felt the corners of his lips twitch; there was a small rabbit-shaped charm attached to the key ring.

Noiz didn't invite him in, but he left the door open and looked at Aoba over his shoulder. Aoba assumed he was welcome and followed him, and Noiz didn't seem to mind in the least. 

The apartment itself was, well, interesting, but about what Aoba had expected. It was fairly utilitarian, with minimal decoration and furniture. There was a stack of empty pizza boxes on top of a small table in the middle of the room. The room that they were in was surprisingly large, but looked cluttered because of the sheer amount of PCs and cables spread across the floor. Noiz simply nudged anything in his way to the side with his feet. There was a thin layer of dust covering every flat surface in the room, a clear indication of disuse. Aoba took a slow, deliberate breath and wrinkled his nose; the air smelled stale. He supposed it was inevitable that this would happen if no one was there to look after the apartment while Noiz was hospitalized. He wondered if he should have offered to do it himself, but he wasn't sure whether Noiz would have wanted that either. Their relationship – and damn, it still seemed kind of weird and detached to refer to it like that – was still new. He didn't know what Noiz would feel comfortable with. 

Despite the slightly odd layout of the apartment and the slightly claustrophobic feel of the place, Aoba didn't dislike it. It did honestly feel like Noiz didn't seem to be bothered by anything until he turned to look at Aoba. He paused in the middle of the room and hesitated for just a second, just long enough for Aoba to notice. It occurred to Aoba somewhat slowly that Noiz probably wasn't used to playing host.

“Do you want anything?” Noiz asked. 

He sounded strangely nervous. Aoba couldn't decide if he found it endearing or worrying.

“I could use a drink. If you don't mind.”

They moved through to the kitchen then, Aoba following Noiz in amicable silence. Aoba was surprised to see that the room was perfectly clean; not a single bowl, cup or piece of cutlery out of place. He supposed it would be easy to keep the place clean when you mainly ordered pizza, but it looked like nothing in the room had ever been used. There was a small window above the spotless sink, and late afternoon sunlight was streaming into the room. The overall impression was a good; it was the sort of place that felt comforting, like a place one could call home. Well, that and going through the lounge before now certainly provided a good contrast.

Noiz opened one of the kitchen cabinets and passed Aoba a plastic tumbler.

"Don't know if I have anything to drink in here," Noiz murmured, and Aoba shook his head.

"Water from the tap is fine."

Aoba leaned against the kitchen counter and waited as Noiz did as he'd requested. He noticed that Noiz had flinched when the water started flowing into the tap, and when Noiz presented him with the cup he gave him a questioning look.

Noiz half-shrugged. "The water's cold. It's still weird to feel it."

"Ah," Aoba said. He quickly took a sip from his glass to cover up the fact that he wasn't sure what to say next. Noiz was looking at him, and there was something expectant in his gaze that made heat flare in the bottom of Aoba's stomach. He wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to be feeling. His gut was a mess of conflicting feelings; he was sure of what he wanted, of course, but perhaps what was troubling him was not knowing for sure what Noiz wanted. He was just beginning to figure out what he wanted to say when he felt Noiz move closer, and froze reflexively in surprise.

Noiz kissed Aoba then, slow and open-mouthed against Aoba's closed lips. Aoba overcame his surprise a little too late to reciprocate properly, but flicked the tip of his tongue against Noiz's lips as he pulled away. Noiz smirked a little then, hands resting low on the small of Aoba's back. When Noiz moved in again, Aoba was ready for him; he slid his arms around Noiz's neck, fingers brushing against the piercings at the nape of his neck. The two studs beneath Noiz's lower lip felt strange against his skin, but not entirely unpleasant. Aoba wondered why he'd never noticed it before. Had they ever been this close before now? The first time at Glitter and the one after that in the hospital... he'd been hesitating for different reasons. Now there was nothing left to hold him back, and it was good. Aoba groaned, long and low and soft as Noiz pressed him against the kitchen bench and slid himself between Aoba's legs.

"Hey, Noiz," Aoba said, inching away for a moment. "Wait a minute."

Noiz's fingers dipped lower. Aoba hummed irritably as Noiz kissed him again, but he didn't resist; this time they were both ready, and Aoba shivered at the sensation of Noiz's tongue sliding against his own. It was so good, so satisfying to feel Noiz pressed against him. Aoba groaned softly when the silver stud in Noiz's tongue clicked against his front teeth as he pulled back and reflexively wiped his lips with the back of his hand when there was enough space between them to do so. Noiz smirked and ran his tongue along Aoba's palm instead.

"Wait" Aoba repeated, colour creeping into his cheeks. Damn it, it wasn't easy to focus on anything but the needs of his own body anyway -- and yes, he knew what he wanted and wasn't ashamed of it in the least -- but Noiz was having fun making it a hell of a lot harder. "I want to ask you something."

Noiz looked at Aoba disbelievingly, and Aoba gently extracted his own hand from Noiz's grip.

"Look, about what happened in the hospital..."

Noiz tilted his head slightly. "Which part of it?"

"Ah... what you said before... you know..." Aoba started awkwardly. Noiz's deadpan stare wasn't helping; it made him feel as if everything he said was worthy of ridicule.

"I meant what I said."

"Eh?" Aoba said. Noiz raised an eyebrow at him; as if he could have felt stupider than he already did.

"I always thought it was fine to be alone," Noiz said. "You changed that. Was that what you wanted to hear?"

"Ah," Aoba said. Now he felt even worse. He really did do a commendable job of killing the mood. 

Noiz saw his hesitation and frowned, apparently misinterpreting his hesitation. "You getting shy again?"

"... no," Aoba said, hand coming to rest on top of Noiz's. His thumb reflexively brushed across the the studs between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm, good," Noiz murmured, moving in again but pausing when Aoba held up his free hand to stop him.

"Not here. The bedroom."

"Hmmmm. How innocent," Noiz mused, and Aoba flushed red, half-angry and half-embarrassed.

"Shut up!"

Noiz said nothing, brushed his lips across Aoba's forehead and then led him out of the kitchen and down the hallway. His apartment was actually almost bigger than his own house, Aoba realised. The master bedroom was at the far end of the apartment; it was nice, Aoba realised. He supposed Noiz spent most all of his time out in the dark, cramped lounge, but at least he had a comfortable place to sleep.

Aoba didn't have any more time to think about Noiz's private life, because Noiz shut the bedroom door behind them and pinned Aoba against it immediately afterward, hands deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Aoba's jeans with ease.

Aoba opened his mouth to protest but found himself silenced by Noiz's lips; not wanting to be totally submissive, he spun them around and dragged Noiz back towards his bed. A moment later Aoba fell backwards onto Noiz's bed, his jeans hanging low on his hips. He hooked his fingers through the top of Noiz's belt and pulled him down on top of him, amused by the surprise on Noiz's face as he did so. The resulting impact knocked the air out of both their lungs for a moment, but Aoba simply laughed breathlessly and pressed his lips against Noiz's again. 

When Noiz slid his hands down the side of Aoba's body Aoba arched upwards, moaning softly as Noiz pushed his jacket off his shoulders and off the side of the bed. Noiz's hands slid beneath his shirt once Aoba's jacket was out of the way, fingertips brushing over his skin and breath warm on his neck. Aoba bit his bottom lip, ignoring the urge to laugh reflexively at the ticklish sensation, but he needn't have worried; a moment later Noiz's tongue was running along the side of his neck, a pleasant distraction from the fingers moving over his ribs. The stud in the middle of his tongue was smooth and slightly cool from being exposed to the air, an interesting contrast to the rough warmth of the rest of his tongue. Aoba was only just beginning to adjust to the sensation when Noiz's fingers brushed across his nipples, and the rush of heat forced a gasp from his lips and made his mind throw off all pretenses of control. 

Aoba felt Noiz smirk against the side of his neck, the two studs in his bottom lip pressed between them so tightly that Aoba hissed; they were sharper than they looked.

"Good?"

Aoba snorted. "What do you think, idiot?"

Noiz shrugged nonchalantly. "Lift your hips."

Aoba did as he was told, and Noiz pulled down his jeans and underwear in one swift, practised movement. Aoba wondered vaguely if he should make some sort of comment on how easily Noiz had stripped him, but then Noiz's hand was on his cock and all that mattered was the sensation of Noiz's skin on his own, the warmth and pressure of his hand. It was all familiar from the time in Glitter; the steady pressure, the slow, teasing flick of the wrist that brought him to the edge in one simple movement, the rough squeeze that stopped him from going over...

All of a sudden, Noiz stopped. Aoba cracked one eye open to look at him and immediately shut it again when he saw Noiz settling himself between his legs, kneeling on the floor to compensate for the small size of the bed. "Wait."

"You really like that word today," Noiz replied, voice deadpan. Aoba glared at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. 

"You're just an impatient brat," Aoba said, shifting until he could sit comfortably in Noiz's lap.

"You still haven't explained why you stopped me," Noiz said. Aoba felt heat creep up the back of his neck, but he ignored it in favour of placing both his hands on Noiz's shoulders and pushing him down flat against the bed.

"Stay still."

Noiz didn't reply; he did stay still though, and his gaze remained intensely focused on Aoba. Aoba took his own shirt off first, tossing it in the same direction that Noiz had thrown his coat. Noiz quirked a brow at him briefly, and Aoba frowned.

"What's with that look?"

Noiz smirked. "Nothing."

Aoba gave Noiz a disbelieving look before unbuckling his belt and tugging on it. Noiz lifted his hips off of the mattress, and Aoba unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down to his knees; his fingers brushed over Noiz's cock as he undressed him, and he licked his lips and swallowed around the lump in his own throat reflexively. He paused then, eyes locked on Noiz's underwear. 

"Ah..."

"What?" Noiz asked, and Aoba grinned. 

"Nothing. Really."

"Then why stop?"

"No reason. Umm, can I ask you a question?"

Noiz grunted non-committally, and Aoba slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"What's with the rabbit thing?"

" _Rabbit thing_?"

Aoba's grin faltered. "Ah, you know..."

"Is it really the time for this?" Noiz asked, arching his hips impatiently into Aoba's touch.

"I guess not," Aoba said, and he tugged Noiz's rabbit print underwear down and out of the way. Really, if he'd been any less aroused than he already was he probably would have taken the chance to pick on him some more. As it was, however...

Aoba dipped his head and ran his tongue along the length of Noiz's cock, bottom lip brushing against the sensitive spot under the head as he worked his way from base to tip. Noiz hissed through his teeth as Aoba sucked on the head, hand sliding up from where it was resting on Noiz's thigh to hold him steady as Aoba's mouth slid down his length. Noiz's fingers slid through Aoba's hair, and Aoba hesitated for a moment out of habit. He was so used to feeling everything through his hair, but the pain he used to feel when it was touched had disappeared almost completely since Oval Tower. Now there was... not nothing exactly, but a strange, dull sort of ache that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Aoba moaned around Noiz's cock as the other man's fingers ran through his hair. Noiz's piercings felt strange on his tongue but not unpleasant, and they only really bothered him when he tested his own limits and took Noiz in too quickly and the head of Noiz's cock hit the back of his throat. His free hand was resting on Noiz's hip, thumb brushing over smooth skin, nails digging into his thigh, anything that would increase the sensation.

Aoba opened his eyes and pulled back to look at Noiz. Noiz was breathing heavily through parted lips, and when Aoba's gaze locked with his own his lips curled into a lazy smirk.

"Harder."

"You're sure?" Aoba asked. Noiz's smirk looked a little more forced.

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"I guess," Aoba said lamely, turning his attention back to the task at hand for a moment. Noiz leaned over, grabbed Aoba's free hand and brought it to his lips, tracing the length of his fingers with his tongue. Aoba shuddered and turned his attention back to Noiz's cock. 

Harder... like the first time.

Aoba took Noiz into his mouth again, but this time when he pulled back he lightly graced his teeth along the length of his cock. Noiz groaned around Aoba's fingers and Aoba pulled back rapidly.

"Not good?"

Noiz shook his head and guided Aoba's hand away from his mouth. "Keep going. I'll tell you if it's not good."

Aoba still felt slightly nervous about the situation, especially now that Noiz could feel pain as well as he himself could. The thought of biting down too hard or being just that little bit too rough was enough to make him wince in sympathy, but if Noiz was sure about this...

Steeling his resolve, Aoba slid his tongue around the head of Noiz's erection, brushed across the piercings at the head with the tip of his tongue. Noiz shifted down a little and sucked Aoba's fingers back into his mouth, mimicking the movements of Aoba's tongue and lips with his own. Aoba moaned, his own cock straining against the bed as he caught one of Noiz's piercings between his teeth and tugged, both gentle enough to test his reaction and rough enough to get one in the first place.

"Yeah," Noiz murmured, his voice heavy with lust as he removed Aoba's fingers from his mouth again. "That's good. Keep going."

Noiz let Aoba's hand go then, and when Aoba looked up at him he realised that Noiz must have been waiting for _him_ to do something. Well, there was only one logical move, really. Aoba sucked hard and took Noiz in as far as he could once mor before moving away and reaching behind himself, his own fingers brushing against his entrance. Noiz put one bandaged hand beneath his chin to stop him.

"Eh?" Aoba said vaguely, face and neck flaring with heat as he worked the tip of one finger inside of himself. "What's wrong?"

Noiz averted his gaze from Aoba for a moment, cheeks flushed pink. Aoba wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed or just aroused, and when Noiz spoke his voice was just the same as it always was.

"Not you," Noiz said. Aoba blinked at him, and Noiz lifted his hips. _Oh._

It made sense if he thought about it. Noiz didn't seem like the type to shy away from anything like that. Aoba quickly put his fingers in his own mouth to wet them again and slid his hand up the inside of Noiz's thigh. Noiz was breathing evenly and watching Aoba with what Aoba would have assumed was disinterest were it not for the way he was looking at him; he was watching Aoba's every move, eyes visibly darkened by lust. Aoba paused for a second, hesitated out of nervousness -- he barely had any experience doing this to himself, let alone anyone else. Noiz sighed softly, irritably, and reached down stroke his own cock in Aoba's stead.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm trying to be careful," Aoba said, eyebrow twitching. He felt annoyed by Noiz's lack of concern. Probably as annoyed as Noiz felt by his hesitation, he thought vaguely as Noiz pressed down against his hand.

"You don't need to be."

"I want to be."

Noiz averted his gaze and sighed. "Typical."

"Of what, exactly?" Aoba asked, batting Noiz's hand away from his own cock so he could take over.

"You."

Aoba could feel himself blush, but did his best to look irritated. Noiz bit his lip, teeth just barely touching the tops of the piercings in his skin as Aoba jerked his cock. Aoba felt his own teeth graze over his lip for an entirely different reason, and his stomach twisted with nerves as he pressed the tip of one finger inside of Noiz. He watched as every muscle in Noiz's body tensed and relaxed in one fluid motion, and he steeled his resolve and moved deeper. Noiz groaned, long and slow and in a way that swept the nervousness Aoba felt away in an instant. 

"Feels good."

"... good," Aoba murmured. Ignoring the slow, hot ache that was running through his own body, he carefully withdrew his finger from inside Noiz and then pressed the tips of both his index and middle fingers inside of him. Noiz made a noise that sounded more like an annoyed grunt than anything Aoba associated with pain, but he stopped regardless.

"Too much?"

Noiz shut his eyes and a sound that was very similar to the one that had caused Aoba to stop. "Keep going."

Aoba hesitated for a fleeting moment, and Noiz sighed and pressed down against his hand, taking him deeper of his own accord.

"It's fine, so don't stop."

"... perverted brat," Aoba murmured, taking one of the piercings through the head of Noiz's cock between his teeth and tugging gently. He waited until he felt Noiz's cock twitch in his hand, then ran his tongue across the slit and down the shaft. When Aoba curled his fingers and teased the piercing at the base of Noiz's cock with his tongue, Noiz's hips arched off his bed and his head fell back against his pillow.

" _Ah_ , okay... stop, stop."

Aoba hummed softly in the back of his throat, pleased with himself. He gave one last, gentle lick to the underside of his cock and pulled away. His face felt hot, and his own cock was straining and leaking precome onto Noiz's sheets, but he felt strangely satisfied. Noiz took a few seconds to recover, and flicked his tongue over his own dry lips. He opened one eye to look at Aoba and smiled in a way that was almost unnoticeable. Aoba wouldn't have thought it possible if it hadn't happened, but as Noiz put both hands on either side of his face he could feel even more heat build under his skin. 

Noiz kissed him slowly, apparently trying to keep control of himself as he came back from the edge, and Aoba responded eagerly. He was so hard, so desperate for Noiz's touch that every brief touch of skin on skin made him shiver. He slid into his lap, legs resting on either side of Noiz's hips as he leaned forward to kiss him. The slightly metallic taste of Noiz's tongue ring made him shiver, and Aoba was just beginning to feel light-headed and pleasantly distracted by Noiz's hand on the curve of his thigh when he felt himself falling back. He broke the kiss and clung to Noiz reflexively to try and regain his balance only to realise that Noiz's hand was still on the small of his back, supporting him until his back was flat against the bed. 

Noiz raised an eyebrow at Aoba and slipped one hand between his legs. Aoba hummed softly in the back of his throat and held Noiz back with a hand in the middle of his chest.

"Don't you have something for... _that_?"

Both of Noiz's eyebrows were now somewhere near his hairline, and Aoba glared back.

"It seemed like you were going to..."

"Stop worrying," Noiz said, pressing himself against Aoba's chest and reaching beneath the top corner of his bed. He put the bottle of lubrication next to Aoba's head and pushed away to strip off his own shirt; Aoba couldn't help but smirk at the small, metallic barbell piercings through his nipples. _Of course_.

Noiz flipped the cap of the bottle of lubrication open with his bottom teeth, poured a handful into his palm and smoothed it along his fingers. Aoba watched, feeling hot with anticipation until Noiz's hand slipped between his legs and his fingers pressed inside him. He breathed out slowly, vaguely wondering why it felt like he'd been holding his breath for hours instead of seconds as Noiz's fingers twisted and curved inside him. A moment later he felt Noiz's mouth on his dick, the tip of his tongue and his piercing brushing against the sensitive spot below the head as he slowly added a third finger. It was all good, completely overwhelming in such a satisfying way; the slow burn of being stretched, the warm wet of Noiz's mouth on his cock, the rough pressure of Noiz's fingers on his hip.

It was good, but it wasn't what he wanted. 

"Noiz," Aoba breathed, fingernails digging into the bare flesh of Noiz's shoulders. Noiz paused and looked up at Aoba, the tip of his tongue still poking over his lips. Aoba blushed and pushed Noiz away from him gently for a moment. Noiz stayed perfectly still, his expression commendably neutral for the situation. Aoba felt his face get redder, and he briefly looked away from Noiz. 

"What are you waiting for?"

Noiz made a sound that came across as something like an amused purr and moved between Aoba's legs, shifting onto his hands and knees as he went. He reached down to wrap his hand around his own cock, spread the remaining lube along the length and moved forward, pressing the head against Aoba's hole.

Aoba stayed still, focusing on remaining relaxed as Noiz slid inside of him. The sensation was still strange, almost completely foreign, but not unbearable. It was the first time that Aoba hadn't been able to control the pace at which he took Noiz in, but Noiz was moving slowly enough for him to adjust -- almost teasingly so -- and he was able to take the entire length of Noiz's cock with a single thrust. 

Aoba shifted until he was comfortable and hooked his legs around Noiz's hips to hold him still. "Don't move."

"Heh... wasn't going to," Noiz replied, grazing his teeth against the side of Aoba's neck. Aoba gasped softly and wrapped his arms Noiz's neck, but paused when he felt Noiz's body shake. 

_Was he laughing?_

"O-oi...," Aoba said, "what the heck are you doing?"

Noiz kissed Aoba's chin, and Aoba could feel that he was still smiling. "What?"

"Why the hell," Aoba said, pausing to bite his lip as Noiz withdrew just enough to make him react, "are you laughing?"

"You feel warm. Your neck. Your arms. Everywhere," Noiz sighed his usual soft sigh and looked away. "Feels good."

Aoba blushed. Noiz hummed and brushed his lips against Aoba's throat. "You're getting warmer."

"Shut up," Aoba said, pulling Noiz closer to silence him with his lips. Noiz started moving then, and Aoba soon found himself becoming lost in sensation. Noiz arched over him, adjusting his movements based on his reactions. Aoba was clinging to Noiz, his arms around his neck and his fingers brushing against the piercings at the nape of Noiz's neck. The feeling of the piercings through the head of Noiz's cock inside him was as strange as the first time, but once Aoba had accustomed himself to the foreign sensation he found it strangely arousing. 

When Noiz quickened his pace, Aoba caught the piercings in Noiz's ear between his teeth and pulled, and Noiz groaned almost inaudibly against his ear and moved faster, withdrawing almost entirely before pressing back in. Every single sensation Aoba felt was so powerful that he felt constantly close to the edge; the feeling of Noiz moving inside of him, the cold slide of Noiz's navel ring brushing along the underside of his cock with each thrust, the warmth of Noiz's breath on his face and neck as he sucked on the gauge piercing through Noiz's earlobe and slipped one hand between them to tease the barbells through Noiz's nipples with the corner of his thumb.

This time Noiz was the first to finish. Aoba held him close and rocked his hips slowly as he finished inside him, and once Noiz was done he slid his hand down from Noiz's chest and to his own cock. It only took a few strokes of his own hand for him to find his own climax, and he came all over his own hand and chest with a muted groan, vaguely noting Noiz's own soft hiss of pleasure as his body clenched around his softening cock. They lay together for a few moments afterwards, and Aoba was just beginning to feel the pleasant calm of afterglow set in when Noiz pulled out of him, grabbed his soiled hand and ran his tongue along Aoba's fingers.

"Hn. Still bitter."

"... you perverted brat," Aoba grumbled, pushing lazily at Noiz's cheek with his palm. Noiz smirked, but Aoba didn't really have the heart to get angry at him for it when Noiz flopped back down onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him. It was a matter of keeping the moment versus losing it, and it was easy to decide which one he preferred. They lay together in silence for a while, Aoba wanting to clean up but not desperately enough to move and Noiz looking more at ease than Aoba had ever seen him. It was nice, Aoba thought as he brushed the pad of his thumb through the short hair at the back of Noiz's head. He could get used to this. Perhaps it was only the afterglow talking, but this was one of those moments that he hoped would stretch on forever.

Unfortunately, Noiz seemed to have other ideas.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Aoba asked lazily, entwining his legs with Noiz's.

"I want to fight you."

"... what," Aoba said flatly, and Noiz craned his neck to look Aoba in the eye.

"Fight me. In Rhyme."

"... and you think I ruin the mood," Aoba muttered. Noiz kept staring at him after that though, silently refusing to let the subject drop. Finally, Aoba got sick of the awkward atmosphere and sighed loudly.

"Alright. My next day off is Tuesday."

"Mm. Good," Noiz said, and before Aoba could reply he leaned up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "Where should we meet?"

"We can talk about it later," Aoba said, hand returning to Noiz's hair as the younger man lay back down against his chest. Damn it, Noiz could be such a pain. Cute, but a total brat.

Aoba felt Noiz's arms suddenly tighten around him. He couldn't be sure, but he was positive that Noiz was smiling.

"Yeah. Later."


End file.
